A Twist In Fate
by Joker In The Pack
Summary: What happens if Edward found Bella in an alleyway before they were supposed to meet? And what if Edward snapped? What will happen to poor, helpless Bella now? Rated T/Rewritten
1. Fate Turns

**Bella's POV**

As I walked back from the book store, I could feel in the atmosphere around me there was something wrong, something bad was going to happen...

It was a cold and misty night, the sky was black and the air was icy cold and sharp, the kind that hurt when you took a breath…It was perfectly the most inescapable crime scene laid out just waiting for something to happen. I got scared as my imagination was considering all of the possibilities that could happen in this small dark alley, where there was no witnesses and it wouldn't be too hard to clear up the evidence…I shivered and walked faster towards home.

Just then I heard something, footsteps were approaching closer to me but then suddenly stopped. It confused me and I was debating against myself if I should just turn around and look or just keep walking. Maybe that would be safer.

I took a deep breath to calm myself but suddenly out of nowhere I was thrown with force to the ground, knocking the air right out of me. I couldn't breathe and I was being pinned and held down on the icy cold ground. My bag had been knocked out of my hands and I could only see the tops of the building and the moon shining in the night sky.

I was shivering on the floor. I tried to scream but I couldn't, there was something blocking my mouth and holding my head down. I gasped as something as sharp as razors pierced through my throat leaving me struggling uselessly on the dark cold ground of the vast evil night…

Everything went dim, my eyes rolled back into my head, my helpless screams were choked off before it had a chance to escape and everything went black...

I could hear perfectly fine, oh yes, but I couldn't open my eyes. This was it; this was the monstrous crime scene that soon the world would know about. I was going to die.

"NO, EDWARD. STOP!" An unexpected voice roared.

Suddenly, the weight and pressure was gone. I was left on the cold ground. I was on fire! I was being burned! It burned all the way through my body, leaving me nothing but ashes. I could scream now, but something else quickly covered my mouth. Then I was flying... I must be dead now. The wind brushed against my scorching skin, the fire left me breathless as it got hotter and hotter and faster.

"Shhh, it's alright we're here, shhh" a sweet gentle voice chanted over and over, holding me down as I burned.

Every second and minute that passed felt like a decade, every hour a century, I felt like I was going to burn forever. But suddenly after the hours of torture and agonizing pain…It stopped…

I was shocked everything was…different? I don't think I needed to breathe and there were amazing scents and smells good enough to eat…

My throat was dry as bone too. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, seeing 7 faces staring back at me.

Who were these people?


	2. Questions

**Edward's POV**

I stalked down the street, smelling the sweet scent. I could smell a girl, walking home from the bookshop. It was late, the stars were out, and the sky was clear of any clouds. The moon was letting some light shine over the streets, but I didn't need it, I could see perfectly fine without it.

She turned into an alleyway and I followed, faster. She sped up and so did I, even though I could catch her before she knew it, the chase was...invigorating. I turned the corner and stopped. There she was, my beautiful, sweet smelling human. I couldn't wait to taste her. Vemon pooled in my mouth as she slowed down and came to a stop. Perfect.

Then I pounced.

I went straight for her throat. A voice in the back of my head was telling me this was wrong, but I ignored it. I could hear my family catching up with me. No wonder, Alice was probably leading them. But I couldn't let this girl go. Her blood was exquisite. I needed more. I needed more...

I was ripped away from her by Emmett. I struggled to get back, now her blood was everywhere, I could smell it. I could still taste it. I craved it. It was...delicious. There wasn't a word to describe it. I shook my head as Emmett pulled me further away, across the street, into the forest. Now I couldn't smell her blood anymore and I was in utter shock. How could I do this to a poor teenage girl? Who still had her life to live? She had dreams and hopes and I stole them away from her. I am a _monster…_A cruel violent blood thirsty monster…

I could hear them from over here. Alice and Carlisle were holding her down, Esme was whispering to her and Jasper was standing off to one side, probably controlling everybody's bloodlust. Rosalie appeared next to us, glaring at me. Emmett was still restraining me, although I didn't need it anymore. This would live with me for centuries. I would never forget how I killed an innocent girl, because I was _weak._

Carlisle picked her up, and everybody started moving in the direction of home. We were following at a distance, Rosalie and Emmett whispering to each other. Emmett still had one hand on me in case I went for her again. I wouldn't. I was too horrified by what I'd done. Everybody started running, and Emmett evidently didn't trust me, as he slung me over one shoulder and ran after them. Something must be wrong with the girl.

And it was all my fault.

We arrived at our house, to see that girl on the dining room table. Emmett put me down on the floor and I walked over to the table. She wasn't bleeding anymore, but Emmett still didn't let me go. Suddenly, everyone backed away from the girl and watched her with curious eyes. I didn't need Jasper's talent to feel the growing tension creeping up around everyone.

Suddenly, the girl pushed herself off the ground and looked around with bright red horror struck eyes…I didn't blame her. I would look at myself like that too. I didn't deserve to live. Jasper shot a look at me, feeling my despair. I barely noticed as me and the girl made eye contact and she cowered away from me. She had brown hair with red through it. Such pure, pale skin covered her body beautifully, a vampire is beautiful but her beauty is more than that…There's something there…Suddenly, I wanted only to protect her. But I did this to her.

She still looked so tiny and fragile like a human. Her skin looked like it would break easily and more of her warm, red blood would pour out. I could still taste it in my mouth. I wanted _more._ I started towards her, until Emmett pulled me back and Jasper sent a wave of calm around everybody, particularly me and her.

_She's very afraid, Edward…Terrified even. She doesn't understand anything…_I heard from Jasper. I chuckled humourlessly.

"I don't blame her. Look at what I did to her." I turned around and left the room. I could still hear their thoughts towards her.

_Poor thing! Just look at her! Oh, I just want to go up cradle her in my arms and tell her everything will be alright…_Esme thought lovingly.

"W-who are y-you?" She stuttered. Her voice was beautiful. Just like the rest of her. I wanted her. I punched a hole through the hall door.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family." Carlisle was the first to speak up.

"What's…Wh-what's wrong with me?" She asked, her voice shaking. Jasper chose to act then and sent more calm towards her and at me whilst Carlisle spoke again.

"What's your name?"

"Bella…Bella Swan," She added, a little more calmly. As calm as you can get when you're attacked by a monster that turned you into a soulless blood sucking creature that's damned for an eternity. Another hole appeared in the door.

"Why don't we let Jasper explain?" Carlisle nodded at Jasper and he stepped forwards. Everybody else cleared out the room and walked silently past me.

_Nice going._ A thought stabbed at me.

Monster.


	3. Answers

**Bella's POV**

I took in my surroundings. I was in a house, white walls...This was out of the corner of my eye. I didn't dare look away from these people. To my left, I could see a small girl with short spiky hair. Next to her, a beautiful blonde girl, standing next to a blond guy who looked a bit older next to a friendly looking woman with brown hair and a heart shaped face. They were in front of me. On my right, I could see a giant who looked like he could snap my neck without trying who was holding onto a boy with bronze hair and a murderous expression. We made eye contact and I jumped and looked away quickly.

Suddenly, I felt calmer. Who were these people? I was busy thinking and I didn't notice the bronze haired boy leave the room. The tension seemed to lift and I could breathe easier. But then I noticed I wasn't breathing? What? What was happening? Who were these people?

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered and stifled a gasp. My voice sounded different. It didn't sound like my voice. Was this a trick? I heard a bang from outside the room and wondered what that was.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family." The blond one in front of me told me.

"What's…Wh-what's wrong with me?" I asked, my voice shaking. Why did I feel calm and uncalm? What was this? Where am I? I almost missed him asking me my name.

"Bella…Bella Swan" I replied.

"Why don't we let Jasper explain?" Carlisle nodded at a blond boy I hadn't noticed until now and he stepped forwards. Everybody else left the room, leaving me with 'Jasper'. He seemed nice, right?

"Are you going to explain what happened?" I squeaked nervously. I had piles of questions I needed answered.

"Correct." He nodded and looked down then back up at me. He took a breath and started.

"Bella...You're a vampire now. Forget everything you've heard about vampires before. We sparkle in the sunlight, we have special talents, we do drink blood, but our family only drinks from animals. We never age and we can only be killed by fire. You'll never see your human family again." Jasper stopped and looked at me.

I was speechless. So…I'm a sparkly, beautiful, super talented vampire? This had to be a trick.

"Okay then…Reverse it…I-I refuse to be a v-vampire…" I forced my lips to move. I looked up at Jasper. "Well what are you waiting for? Reverse it."

"Bella…I am sorry but…It cannot be reversed. You are now a vampire and always will be. Sorry" Jasper looked at me apologetically. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and started to sob. I covered my eyes. Jasper was rubbing my back comforting me. I'd never see my family again. How would they explain my disappearance? This would kill my dad.

"Bella, you are welcome to join our family if you wish, we would be more than happy if you would join our coven, although, we don't hunt humans, we hunt animals…" I heard a high voice, too high to be Jasper's. I looked up to see the pixie girl standing there. I looked around the room again and I sniffed.

"Okay."I'll join" I said reluctantly. What did I have to lose, I already lost my entire life and my family. All I had now were the Cullens.


	4. Vision

Alice's POV

I was extremely happy that Bella was going to be joining us!! She would be my new sister, and as I saw in a vision, best friends too! I couldn't sit still I was fidgeting around on my seat holding back giggles, Jasper was trying to calm me down, It didn't work as it's suppose to, but it helped me hold in my giggles!

Bella looked at me as if I were demented, oh well she will get used to it soon!!

Suddenly out of my will, I was swept into a vision of love and heart break...

"I trusted you!! Yet you are the reason I am this Monster!!! I hate you! Get away from me" Bella screamed backing away from the place were Edward stood... Her eyes were full of heart break and betrayal...

"I am sorry!! I didn't mean to do it! I swear, it was against my own will!! Please you have to believe me!" He shouted back at her.

"No!! How can I trust you anymore!! Leave me alone I don't want to see your face ever again!!! GO!!!" She screamed and ran away sobbing into the deep dark evil woods...

"Bella!," Edward shouted sprinting into woods after her...

I gasped.

"No!" I shouted, Jasper cuddled me protectively "What is it Alice what did you see?" He asked concerned, I turned to Edward whose face was blank with guilt; Jasper looked back and fourth to our faces.

"Alice??" I continued to glare worried

"Alice!" Jasper shouted

"Sorry...It's just...nothing...never-mind" I stuttered helplessly and danced up stairs deeply saddened...

Poor Edward, he finally found his one...His soul mate and within the first week she'd be torn from his side in utter heart break...There must be something I can do...Isn't there? Because as far as my visions go...The future is never written in stone...

I squeezed my eyes shut, this isn't fair, this whole life isn't fair! I care for my brother deeply; I am the only one who truly understands him! Not Esme or Carlisle! Me! And I will not and shall not let this happen...I will do everything in my power to stop this!

I ran away outside I needed to get out of here, I just needed to think...

Jaspers POV

I was deeply worried about Alice, I asked Edward what happened but he didn't answer, he just sat there not moving, eyes frozen in shock. All of us were worried, I couldn't stand this tension I needed to find Alice I must ask her what she saw and what's going on.I ran up from my seat and Emmet followed behind confused.

We ran out of the window and followed Alice's trail away out of hearing length.

"What do you think is going on?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure, that's what I'm about to find out" I whispered back and ran up behind Alice who sat in ball below a tree, her face completely blank.

"She must be having another vision" Emmet said.

"Yes, although it doesn't feel like that...I think she might be searching for answers?" I stated with a puzzled look. I was very uncertain with what she was actually doing.

"What-" He was about to question but Alice quickly snapped out and stood up.

"Alice??? What the hell is going on!?" I questioned aggressively crossing my brows.

She grimaced at my tone "Its Bella and Edward, Bella is Edward's 'Soul-Mate' thingy, yet when she finds out it was him who changed her, she will run away heart broken, same with Edward, I'm just worried I cant let this happen!" She snapped at the end and looked away.

Oh. Now I understand.I rubbed Alice's back in comfort and Emmet was angry. "What's wrong Emmet?" I asked.

"Bella is my new Baby Sister! Edward is my brother! And I'm not letting this happen! I love them both!! Alice, what can we do?" He looked unhappy.

"I'm not sure yet, I can't see anything but I'll keep trying but in the mean while you too will have to make an excuse for everything and fill in the rest of them later when Bella isn't around alright?" She asked.

We nodded there was no way we were going to lose our new baby sister. We will not let that happen....

Emmett's POV

What am I going to do? I Love them both! Bella reminds me so much of my little sister in my human life! Or at least what I can remember of her. She looked a bit like her, and her personality was kind of the same. But there was something about her that reminded me of her, When Bella was human, she looked exactly alike and her scent was the same....I don't know but there's something there.

Anyway whatever it is. I'm not letting her run away heart broken with my brother behind!

I'm going to find away to stop this. Me Alice and Jasper, we're going to find a way..


	5. Turning Point

After 4 months of when Bella joined the family, I had tried and tried to keep my distance from her, although, every time I tried, something would come up and she'd wonder back over to me again! I was trying to fight my fate and I was easily failing. I was falling for Bella deeply.

I loved her; she was the stars of my night sky. The sun of my day. And the heart of my soul. I have no idea what I'd do without her, she's everything to me. I had built a wall between us but the wall came crashing down upon us both. Cupid had intended us, a mixed up pair to be together. But if you loved that someone so much and you knew that this love would end in heart break, could you hurt someone like that so dearly? No, I couldn't. But I'm selfish and cruel and I want her too much. As much as I try I shall never win. Never.

Emmet also kept hovering around Bella. He has his own little mystery to solve. Bella somehow represents his little sister in his human life. I have seen blurry images of her in his mind before and it really is confusing. Because Bella looked extremely like her. It didn't make any sense though.

Oh well, whatever will be will be. He loves her as he did his sister, although more. He pushes himself over the edge to make sure she's okay when she's upset, he won't let anyone near her except him. Not even me!

He was, and is the person who constantly goes hunting with her, not me Alice or Carlisle, him! She goes to him now too, she also feels the special bond they have, and she loves him like a brother too.

I get very paranoid and I and Rosalie have our own little wars of paranoia in our heads coming to the conclusion any of them could cheat on us. Alice said it would never happen and Carlisle says it's not very likely although I still worry. Jasper finds our stress amusing and usually laughs at us for it.

Alice says me and Bella are 'Soul Mates…' Are we really? Then why did she see her running away heart broken. I love her and if I can do anything to stay away and keep her from knowing the truth I'd do it. I love her but when she finds out I'm the monster who changed her, then what will she do? She will not understand. She'd never understand…We will just have to see what twists and turns fate will throw at us and shall have to fight for what we want… We want love and we want it Forever…

Bella's POV

It had been 4 months I have been with the Cullen's and I have to admit I love it. Yes I do have a power, or as I like to call it

'Vampower'

I can make electricity come from my hands and stuff. The Volturi know all about me although I refused to join them and they did not push it. The only down side to my 'Vampower' is that sometimes its controlled by my emotions…I can't get to angry or else I'll have an electrical outburst…

(It means a big blow of electricity will explode from me and hurt a lot of people)

Everyone has been so nice to me. I love my big brother Emmet, he's so sweet he said I remind him of someone he used to know and he's very curios about me. He helps me with anything I ask for and constantly tries to make me happy. Even though I hate the cursed life I'm doomed in I love the people in it.

Edward…

The love of my life. I have finally found my one, my soul mate that I shall forever be with…For my whole eternity I will be with him and love him even more each day. He makes me the happiest girl well…Vampire on earth. I worship my glorious soul mate that I am blissfully going to spend the rest of my forever with…He talks about how one day we may get married and buy our own house and live happily. But he says it with an edge to his voice, like there's something bad going to happen and tear him from my side. Never, nothing could make Edward leave my side.

Never…I have made my choice. I'm going to marry Edward and live the rest of my existence with him…

Carlisle's POV

When Bella joined our family, she has brought nothing but mere happiness. Everyone loves her and is always happy to be around has a very, very special gift.

She can manipulate and reproduce electricity, a very interesting talent that I would like to learn about. Although Jasper usually has to keep an eye on her emotions to calm her down if she gets too mad, we didn't want any accidents happening, because the way Bella has experimented with her gift looks like it would be a very painful outburst…

Yes, Yes everyone in my family can see the differences now. I am so very happy for Edward, although we are all worried about the vision that still sticks in Alice's mind, and is in no rush to fade away…I'm forever glad that Bella's joined our family and everyone else is too. She's very kind, loving, person. Much, much prettier than Rosalie, though I'd never tell Rose that.

Anyway we shall all find a way to keep Bella in our family and there love shall go on. We will all find away. No matter what none of us will allow two of our most loved family members to run away, Heartbroken. I will simply not allow it…

Alice's POV

Bella has made everyone's life so much better! Especially Edward! I love her so much!! She's such a good model. I always dress her up and torture her with my pink nail polish and dresses. Even though she hates it I find it one of the funniest things in the world! I love it!!

I'm still keeping tabs in the vision but for some odd reason, it's not fading, it keeps getting strong and stronger and more vivid. I don't know why but something or someone will make a decision or whatever there planning on doing and it links to this somehow. Although it doesn't make any sense I'm still working on it.

Our little secret mission to make the vision go away, I'm so worried about it, Bella and Edward are so happy together! If they split there going to be broken forever!!! It will be heart breaking! Oh well, it'll work out some how, I'll make it work. Their love right now is like a flame. It keeps burning and burning there love, getting stronger and better, but then eventually the flame will die out…I can't let that happen.

I will keep this flame burning!

Rosalie's POV

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, BELLA!

I'm so sick and tired of hearing it! All the time!! Yes, so what, Bella and Edward are in Love!

Big fucking Whoop de do! I don't care! I can't stand it! I used to like her and now I must pretend! It's always

'Oh! Bella is so Beautiful'

Or

'Oh!! Bella is so special!!!'

Why!!! Just because she has a cool gift thing and yeah, she's just a little bit pretty, she is not prettier than me…

She is nothing compared to me. Everyone loves me not her!

Me, me, me , me , ME! And the way all the boy's drool over her, it just disgusts me! I mean what do they even see in her!

I'm so pissed that people are all over her and I'm just like, fading away in the background… Like scenery…

No impossible. I'm, I'm prettier than her, right? Right? Of course I am.

She is just a helpless little pathetic unlucky bitch at the wrong place at the wrong time…There's no way I'm going to let her come into my life and steal my crown! No, no.

For as long as she is here I'm going to make her life a living hell , I'm defiantly going to make sure that Alice's vision does come true and that the little witch will run away.

Forever heart Broken…

Never to return back here again…


	6. Special Bonds

**Emmett's POV**

**Today I was filled with questions and frustration as every other day, but today was different, I was actually starting to consider Asking her them. I never thought about it before because I thought she would think I'm a total weirdo and get freaked out.**

**No today was different; I had made up my mind I'm going to find out the truth.**

**I walked up to Bella and sprawled out comfortably on the couch. My face was expressionless, how do I begin?**

**I turned to face her and gave her a small smile She returned the smile with a puzzled look, she must know there was something wrong, I'm not usually this quiet…**

"**Hey Bells" I said quietly, my voice was empty but my eyes were curious.**

"**Hey Em…What's up?" She studied me.**

"**Erm…Bella….I have well, some stupid stuff to ask you…" I gave a small apologetic smile.**

"**Um…Okay…Shoot" She looked at me still very puzzled.**

"**Okay, first off, what was your mother's name" I asked curiously.**

"**Renée, why?" .**

"**Ok, where did you used to live before Forks?" I rushed on desperate for answers.**

"**Phoenix"**

"**Do you remember your Grandma or any other people like that?" I continued**

"**Yes" She confirmed.**

"**Ok, what was her name?" I rushed out.**

"**Isabella, my mother named me after her. Why?" She asked again.**

**I froze. Her Grandma was my little sister, Renee is her daughter, and Bella is my niece…**

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

**I didn't breath, I didn't move. I just sat there glaring into Bella's eyes. The connection was there. I was her uncle! What was I going to do? I had many emotions flickering in my head right now.**

**Shock. Joy. Desire. Happiness. Curiosity. Relief…**

"**Emmett? Emmett? Snap out of it!" Bella shook me.**

**I didn't move, I just continued to sit there unmoving.**

"**Emmett!" She cried in deep concern.**

**Suddenly, I felt a big jolt erupt my body and then a massive hole of pain twisting through me, I leaped back in shock. Bella had given me an electric shock. Great.**

**I snapped my head up gasping for air and she helped keep me steady till the dreadful pain past. I gazed into her eyes for a while with curiosity. I finally smiled.**

"**Emmet what the hell is going on!" She complained**

"**Bella, I have some…Strange news to um, explain to you…" I grinned, then inhaled a deep breath of air to calm myself.**

"**Well go on then! What is it!?" She shook my impatiently.**

"**Bella…I'm your Uncle…Your grandma was my sister…She had a child, your mother, Renee…And well, of course she had you…"**

**She blinked once, then stared at me glassy as if I hadn't spoken at all. Then suddenly she froze as realization hit. I don't know how long it was before either of us spoke again, hours probably, but I didn't rush her it was kind of a lot to take, she's been through so much. I was going to let her take as long as she needed to process this new information; after all she had been through so much in the past few months…**

**She had dreams and big hopes for the future yet we stole them away, she has found the love of her life Edward and he is suppose to be stolen away from her, it turns out she has a crazy power thingy and she thinks she's a total freak, and then I give her this news just as she probably thinks her life cant get any more complicated than it already is. Her world has been turned upside down in the past few months, and I, of all people feel very sympathetic for her. So what ever she needs I'll give her.**

**Finally she turned and glared at me, and smiled. I grinned back and pulled her into a giant bear hug.**

"**I knew it! I knew something was there!!" She grinned triumphant and I chuckled.**

"**I'm glad you're actually happy about it. I was afraid you would hate me after I told you…"**

**Her eyes widened in shock and she gawked at me.**

"**Hate you!?" She scoffed "How could I ever hate you!? You're my best friend!" She cried.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**So anyway you actually felt a sort of connection too?" I asked bedazzled in my joy**

"**Yes I didn't think you did and I didn't want to ask, you might of thought I was a weird psychopath!" She giggled.**

**I rolled my eyes and grinned.**

"**Bella, I've always thought that!" I replied rolled her eyes and started to laugh.**

"**Right" she said and then we moved on to our 'Family Tree' thing and talked for hours about it.**

**I was so happy I finally fulfilled the burning curiosity constantly aching in my mind. Bella and I had finally found our Special Bond and the reasons behind them too. This is the beginning of a new horizon for us.**

**We were both happy and that's all I really wanted in the end. Everybody was happy for us, Rosalie was of course, irritated, but I didn't care. This was My Bella, my niece, and of course, most importantly,**

**My best friend…**

**A/N: Awh, Sweet. This is my favourite chapter (:**


	7. Broken

**Bella's POV**

**It had been almost 1 year now since I joined the Cullen's, I'm fairly happy here, but I know I could be happier...Emmet has really made all the difference and so has Alice, Jasper is also a good friend too me, he supports me and my decisions, he's a good and Esme love me like everyone else, like I was their child, they all make me feel loved, especially Edward... **

**Ah Edward, love of my life, my soul mate. He makes me feel more than loved, he cherishes me, every moment we have, every kiss, hug, anything, like we only have so much time left...I know that's silly, we have all eternity together...**

**Every Cullen made me feel more than loved and welcomed into there home, except Rosalie...**

**She hates me, hates me with such passion, she hates me spending time with Emmet, and hanging around with everyone else too, she is horrible to me, she hates every part of me, she cant even look at me!**

**She throws me evil dirty looks, she doesn't speak to me, no matter what, if she does it then it will be very aggressive and mean. She likes to correct all of my mistakes and make's me feel stupid, she acts smug around me and makes me feel like crap too.**

**I don't no why and it's really getting on my nerves, I'm going to end up snapping one day I swear it! The way she walks by like she's perfect, and innocent! Like she is the Queen and everyone else is her noble friends and I'm just a peasant! A low life, yeah well we'll see... If she does one more thing I swear I'll run over to her and rip her miserable head off! No, no, I'll make it more painful, I'll shock her! Shock her first; make her live the horrible agonizing pain...**

**Calm down, don't lose temper, calm down, Bella, calm down...**

**Gosh...What's with her? Anyway I'll just stay away and hopefully she won't come near me...She'd better not...**

**I walked over and sat on a log out side the house by the pond. Edward, Alice, Esme and Carlisle, were hunting, so it was just Jasper, Emmet, Me and of course the witch Rosalie...**

**They should all be coming back soon, probably about 10 or 20 minutes, they have been gone for a week now...A slow, slow agonizingly painful week...A week of dread and torture that it could be enough to kill anyone...A week without Edward...**

**Only 10 or 20 more minutes, come on Bella! Pull your self together he'll be here soon... I hope...**

**Jasper and Emmet were reselling; Rosalie was praising her glorious beauty...**

**What a vain bitch...Cares about nothing but herself... And I have an eternity with her... **

**Great... Fantastic... Just what I always wanted, a long slow boring eternity, with the most ridiculous, pathetic, vain, cruel , hating , angry Rosalie... I narrowed my eyes and felt the anger pulse through me.**

**Calm yourself Bella, do not lose temper, and control your emotions…**

**I sighed; Jasper looked up, alarmed by my sudden blast of emotions. "Are you okay Bella?" He asked coolly.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine; don't worry about me Jazz I'll be okay..." I trailed off at the end lost in the evil eyes of the she-bitch…**

"**Oh, it speaks" Rosalie snapped coldly.**

"**Rosalie what the heck is your problem?!" I snapped.**

"**You" She replied with an icy glare.**

"**Me?!"**

"**Yes, that's what I said isn't it?" She said smugly.**

"**What the hell have I done to you?" I asked.**

"**Everything!" She stated firmly.**

"**Rose, don't –" Emmet began but was interrupted by her again...**

"**Emmet, stop it! Stop sticking up for her!! I'm your wife! For heavens sake! Who do you choose? Me or her?" She fired at stopped stunned at what she was saying, so did I. Then he came back.**

"**Rose you know I have always loved you..." He rushed out as he grasped what she meant.**

"**Nothing will ever change that..." He continued to rush out "although Bella is my best friend and I don't take to kindly of people pestering and battering her when she has clearly done nothing wrong..."He studied her expression then continued, "Therefore, I do ask that you leave her alone, as she obviously didn't intend on any trouble..."**

**He gazed into her shocked eyes, her expression was hard and hurt, Emmet gave her an apologetic look and her face then melted into anger...**

"**How dare you choose her over me? I'm your WIFE! Have you forgotten how important I am to you? HAVE YOU? Or do you even care anymore? DO YOU?" Rosalie roared at him, venom in her shocking words...**

**Everyone froze, Emmet's face twisted into horror, Jasper just glared at her, stunned, and I was frozen in shock on the log, isolated in my own personal hell...**

"**WELL?????" She viciously threw at him.**

**Well, shit. The she bitch has exploded. We're in for it now…**

"**Erm..." Was all he managed to choke up? **

**Owch.**

"**THAT'S IT EMMET! WE. ARE. FINISHED!" She screamed in all her rage...She stormed off till she was right on front of me.**

"**YOU! SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID!!" She thundered at me.**

"**What? ME? I didn't do anything!!" I protested.**

"**YES YOU DID! YOU STARTED THIS!!! IF YOU NEVER CAME HERE EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE! THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! BUT BECAUSE OF YOU IT HAS! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!! I HATE YOU!"**

**She broke down then falling to her knees narrowing her eyes on the ground. Then suddenly she looked up and grinned evilly...**

**At that moment Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme sprinted out of the forest.**

"**ROSE DON'T!" Alice screamed , running over to us.**

"**Bella has caused me too much pain, let's see you she likes it then shall we?" She spit at her.**

"**What's going on??" I exclaimed, anger rising in me**

"**Bella, guess what? How much do you love Edward?" She asked smirking evilly...**

**I sighed "Too much, more than you can imagine" I narrowed my eyes "why the hell do you wanna know?! I spit back at her**

"**ROSE PLEASE DON'T!" Edward roared somewhere in the forest getting closer.**

"**NO ROSE!" Emmet fired grabbing her but she pushed him away, grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.**

"**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**

**I couldn't move...It couldn't be true could it?**

**The pain was slowly flooding through and crawling into my heart, sucking everything I had left, Darkness, wrapping around me and sucking me into a giant black hole, never again to see the beautiful radiant light I had came to love...Everyone hated me, they used me, and they never loved me? Did they? No... Even Emmet! My teddy bear! My best friends, my loving parents, and my soul mate.... All false, a dreadful lie...**

**Nothing made sense anymore, no more reason to be here, nothing to keep my feet on the ground, I feel I'm flying away of the rail, nothing to hold onto anymore, all my human friends and family think I'm dead, my vampire family and friends were false and they all hated me...**

**I had nothing anymore, nothing...No more reason for love, or life... And also, why do life and love go on? What's the point? What's life without love? And is it truly worth it? No it's not... Nothing is worth this...This pain... That will follow over me in my shadows... Haunting me for the rest of forever....**

**Nothing is worth anything anymore... I had nothing left, I was sinking... Falling... But I won't get back up, I will keep falling through nothing forever...**

**This is the start and the end to my never ending nightmare...**

**A/N: Meh. :D Like that song, the one that goes like Do you believe in life after love?**

**Heh. :D (:**


	8. Alone

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

My eyes snapped open. I couldn't sleep, but I could relax to a point of near sleep. Those words were all I heard since I had left the Cullen's. Stupid Rosalie. Edward did love me, right? Or didn't he? _"Shut up!" _I mentally told myself. _"No, you shut up"_

I think I'm going crazy, sometimes, I hear like 120 voices in my head, sometimes it's one that sounds like me and my mental voice, and sometimes there's no voices. What wrong with me?

I decided it was time to go and hunt. I ran into the nearest city, and lurked in an alleyway. Pretty soon, a gang of people came down.

I jumped on them and drained them dry.

My eyes started changing pink, so I ran back to my forest, after hiding the bodies. No, I will not tell you my secret.

I found some wolves and deer, and sucked them dry. I hid them, like I hid the humans.

I headed back home.

My "home" is a car in a cave.

Yes, my home is a car. In a cave.

Hey, it's comfy.

In my cave, is a Ford Mondeo Estate Car.

Inside that...There's bed stuff in the boot, bottles of blood in the glove compartment, and my laptop on the front seat.

I curled up on my 'bed'.

Words echoed through my head.

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

NO, NO, NO.

The words swirled around my head, echoing…

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

_BELLA, YOU ARE STRONGER THEN THIS, GET A GRIP._

He led me on…He lied to me…

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET A FUCKING GRIP, RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL TAKE OVER._

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

Suddenly, I felt dizzy.

I felt something creeping up my arms and legs, while the words repeated themselves.

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

I saw black, and all I heard, was Rosalie's harsh words, over and over, sentencing me to torture.

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

My vision blurred and I went into convulsions.

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

I gasped for the air I didn't need.

I screamed. This was worse than transformation. I screamed as long as I could.

I knew no-one could hear me; I lived in the middle of nowhere.

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

I struggled to regain control.

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

"_**He was the one that bit you Bella, he was the one that caused you all the pain and almost drained you dry! He made you into this cruel violent blood thirsty monster that you are!! He doesn't love you! He used you! He doesn't care about you, or else he wouldn't have done it, He doesn't love you! He never has, and never will! Now what do you say to that???"**_

My body went into its relaxed state. I escaped the pain...for now.....


	9. Insight

I awoke, from my…I don't know what happened…

_I took over. For your own good._

A voice in my head? Am I going crazy?

_I'm not just a voice in your head. I'm a deranged psycho path, so I do believe I'm the crazy one here._

Great. I am going crazy. And if this little voice is real, then I have a deranged psychopath to chat to…

_I was only joking, gee. I ain't immortal no more._

Uh huh…

_What's wrong with you? Seen a catfish?_

What's with you?!

_Life. It's ours for the taking._

You have issues.

_So do you._

Fair enough.

_So, what's your name?_

Bella Swan. You?

_Evelyn Maslen._

Nice to meet you, don't kill me, thanks. I'll be getting off the crazy train at the next stop.

_Haha, you're funny._

I'll take that as a compliment.

_Oh, good. We should get along just fine._

Yeah. Right. Well, now what?

_Dunno. What's your favourite colour?_

Green. Why?

_Haven't a clue. Mine's orange._

Ooookayy….So, what do you look like?

_Got a full length mirror?_

No. Why?

_Show you. How bout Primark?_

Meh. Fine, lemme change first.

I changed into a green and blue shirt, and put my jeans on with DC's.

_Let's go Fish._

Fish?

_Yeah._

Whatevs.

I ran until I got to the edge of the forest, where I stopped, and walked out like a normal person.

I made my way down to the shop, with Evelyn making comments every so often.

Grabbing some clothes, I went into the changing room and stood infront of the mirror.

There was someone behind me?

I turned around.

No one there.

_Silly Bella. I'm in your head. 2 people in one. You can only see me in a mirror, when I choose to reveal myself._

Okay then.

_Really Bella. Really. Is that the most intelligent response you could come up with?_

Obviously.

_Really now._

Really.

_Clearly._

Obviously.

_Yeah._

I'm crazier then I thought.

_Clearly._

Don't start that again.

_Sorry._

You better be.

_Well, what you gonna do to me?_

I...Have no idea…

_Let's go back to sleep._

Yeah.

I ran back, and settled down.

I was almost 'asleep' when I heard Evelyn ask one last question.

_Ya wanna come see my fort?_

She laughed, and we slept.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I thought it'd give you some insight. REVIEW! (:**


End file.
